


The Year We Began Growing Up Instead of Just Growing Old

by colormyworldbright



Series: Growing Up and Growing Old [1]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Romance, Some Swearing, character development., where Claudio doesn't confront hero at her party but before then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colormyworldbright/pseuds/colormyworldbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Claudio doesn't confront Hero at her party but before it. </p><p>Some things make you grow up. </p><p>(Beadick, Pedrazar, Donalduke, sort of an intro to Vergeberry and yes a whole lot of character growth)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Year We Began Growing Up Instead of Just Growing Old

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be solely a beadick fic exploring how they would have gotten together without what happened at Hero's birthday to bring them closer but it turned into an everyone thing. (Don't worry there's still lots of Beadick)

Bea is surprised to hear the news. "So you broke up with him?" She asks cautiously, noting Hero's puffy eyes.

Hero nods, wiping the tears that drip down her face like drops of water from a faucet you swore you shut tightly but apparently not tightly enough, "He was thoroughly convinced I cheated on him."

Bea nods, hugging her cousin. She knows it hurts even if it is for the best. She just sits there and let's Hero slowly cry herself dry.

"I'm really glad he talked to me about it though. You know his original plan was to wait until my birthday to break up with me, but Benedick convinced him it'd be better to clear the air before then," She says after they talk about how shit guys are.

"Really? Dickface?" Bea's not sure if she's asking because she's surprised or because she's supposed to be surprised.

"Yeah," Hero grabs a spoonful of ice cream out of the bowl Bea got her, "you know he isn't so bad."

It's true. She does know that. But he's an asshole. He's a Dickface. And she's Beatrice, the stubborn girl who doesn't believe in second chances or hypocrisy.

She makes a face.

Her cousin roles her eyes, "Oh come on. You know he isn't. And he's been a lot nicer to you recently."

She tries not to think about it. Nice Ben is so much more dangerous than Asshole Benedick.

"And don't pretend like you haven't been checking him out."

She nearly chokes on a piece of cookie dough.

"Wait, Wha, eww no." She insists.

Hero shakes her head, "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, Beatrice."

"I know. But it's okay to deny things that are blatantly not true." Bea snaps back.

Hero looks affronted.

Beatrice softens, "I'm sorry. I'm just so sick of hearing that. We don't like each other. I don't like relationships. I--urgh--no!" Hero drops it.

***

Their dynamic has changed. He doesn't try to argue with her as much. Not that she gives him a chance.

Just avoid. He avoids her back.

The group feels weird. Claudio and Hero are broken up in the worst way. Pedro still likes Bea and they all know it. Balthy likes Pedro and that's just sad. Repressed emotions run high.

***

When John runs away Pedro is in pieces. When the posts on twitter begin he's no longer the all around great guy.They're quotes. Everything he told his brother behind closed doors. Everything John the Bastard has hated him for. It's messy. He's no longer the prince of Messina. His brother has dethroned him.

***

Everything is weird. Hero's helping Pedro look for John. He left clues. For her. At least, from what they can tell they're for her. Pedro and her leave to look for him immediately. Meg goes with them. She and Robbie are finally through for good. (She said for the millionth time ever.) And so does Balthazar. He and Pedro are "closer" now. (It's only a matter of time.)

So the only ones still in Messina are Ursula, Bea, and Ben. Ursula lets them figure out what they need to figure out.

***

Bea really wishes she could have gone with everyone, it's just she already missed school from that week when she was sick and it's well she also thinks Pedro really wouldn't want her around this time.

She and Ben become friends awkwardly. Lunch alone. Tutoring in Physics. Running into each other at the movies. All in the span of only 2 days.

It's like the universe wants them together.

They're arguing about Doctor Who when he kisses her. It's messy and weird and fuck it feels so good but she wants to slap him.

You can't change your mind. It's not fair.

"Bea," he says as soon as she pulls away, "We can pretend that never happened if you want."

He's unsure what he believes anymore. Bea likes him but won't admit it even if he likes her back? Pedro was just screwing with him? He's an awful kisser?

She hates him so much right then. All innocent and kind and genuine.

"When we were fourteen," she starts, but he interrupts her.

"I thought I didn't like you. I was scared of my feelings and I was a kid who believed in his absolutes and no relationships was one of them," he finally gets it as the words come out unfiltered.This is why. It makes so much sense now. "I'm sorry."

She stares at him. Then she kisses him. It's a longer one. Softer too. He tastes like tea. She can't believe she's doing this.

***

They're stubborn alone. Together they're worse than a pack of mules. No way are they going to admit they were wrong. Because they weren't.

***

Ursula knows right away.

***

When the group comes back it's weird. Hero and John are friends. John and Pedro are...progressing. Pedro and Balthazar are a thing. Meg hasn't gone running back to Robbie.

***

The Love Gods figure it out within a matter of days. It's his fault. His phone password is too easy. 1111. Of course, exactly what they tell you not to put. The texts are proof enough, but they don't know that when Pedro asks, motioning to the pair, "What's this then?" It takes the video confessional Bea made and the god awful song Ben recorded to force the truth out. ***

They refuse to hold hands. (At least around their traitor friends who tried to set them up) 

***

If the personal growth was the same as physical growth everyone in their group would be giants.

Pedro's out of the closet and in Balthazar's arms.

Meg's single and ready to mingle with non-douchebags.

Claudio finally saw the error of his ways when John explained what he had planned to do before it didn't work.

Beatrice learned to accept that she's wrong sometimes, even when it comes to dorky idiots who didn't mean to break her heart.

Benedick's finally gotten over the insecurity problem no one knew he had (and yeah he's with Bea now and that's made him grow up a lot)

Hero became her own Hero (she'd never told Bea but yeah some rumors did go around about her and Robbie for a while.)

John addressed a lot of deep rooted problems.

Ursula's year nine's found their cat.

Ursula...she's been a giant, watching over them for a while now.

***

Graduation is an end and a beginning. The cliche is a cliche for a reason: it's true.

Beadick (haha very funny, Pedro) are off to see the world. Ursula's going to film school. Pedro and Balthazar are going to school in Wellington. Meg's sticking around in Auckland for a while with her new boyfriend, a dorky guy who loves her more than Robbie loved sex. Their group is broken up in away. But it's okay.

***

John and Hero are pretty much alone that summer. The months of therapy have done him well. The antidepressants don't help, but he doesn't need them. All he needs is her friendship. He knows he loves her. She's careful to not go in too fast but he's honest and funny and sarcastic and yes he's cute. He's a broken boy, but she's helping him fill his cracks with gold.

***

It takes Dogberry and Verges a little too long to realize they're perfect for each other.

***


End file.
